The Darker Side of Me
by LadySloth
Summary: What if Harry had been so good, he manifested his darkness into a split personality? No longer a one shot.
1. What Have I Done?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_I was listening to Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace, and this popped up. if anyone wants it to be a story and not a one shot, tell me._

IIIIIII

_'What have I done?'_ Harry Potter thought as he stared at his remaining family's mauled bodies. _'I can't control myself…'_

_**'Look at this animal you have become.'**_ a nasty voice in the back of his head sneered, _**'No one wants you anymore, no one will help you. And don't worry, there's no escaping this hell.'**_

_'But it's not the real me!'_

_**'Does it matter?'**_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN'T ESCAPE MYSELF!" Harry screamed out loud, grabbing his head in blood covered hands and falling to his knees as tears leaked from his eyes. There was no other option left. He had to run, there was no hiding what his body had done.

Yes, his _body_. Harry hadn't done this, he knew he hadn't. He couldn't even remember what had triggered this…this…he couldn't even say it. One minute he had been walking down the stairs, then he had woken up standing in front of the Dursley's mauled bodies, their blood all over him, but mostly on his hands. His body had ripped them apart, literally.

_**'Too late. Not only did you kill them, but if you go to the kitchen, you'll find your lycanthropic friend scattered here and there. No one will come to your rescue until his shift is over. Even then, are you sure you want them to see what you have become?'**_

_'No…no…you son of a bitch! YOU made me do this, didn't you!?'_ Harry thought numbly to the voice, a spark of anger piercing it's way through the empty nothingness. Running on automatic, Harry went upstairs, grabbed some clothes, and walked out the door.

He needed to find a way to get through this nightmare. There was something inside him that he couldn't control, and he needed to find out what it was.

_**'You silly boy,'**_ the voice laughed merrily, clearly overjoyed to see Harry in such pain. _**'I'm the darker side of you. I am you. You've been so good that you made me separate from you. In times of desperation, I come out. When you sleep, I come out. When you cruciod Bellatrix, I was the one influencing you. If you fight me, you fight yourself.'**_

Harry tried his best to ignore what was so obviously true as he walked down the street. No one needed to see the darker side of him. No one needed to see the animal he had become.


	2. Finding The Lost Requires Being Lost

_Ah give yoo chaptah two!_

_Unfortunately, I only own Harry Potter in my dreams. Or narcolepsy fits._

**Ch.2**

Harry ran into a man at a bus stop and grunted an apology, his clothes still bloodstained from killing his family. The man lifted his head and turned it to him, revealing unseeing eyes.

"Are you lost, lad?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Harry stayed quiet before shrugging. "Well, wha' are you looking fo'?" the blind man asked, straightening his head and raising an eyebrow. Harry shrugged again, glancing up when he heard the distant rumble of thunder. The blind man laughed.

"Don' worry 'bout tha', lad." he reprimanded Harry, waving a hand in a nonchalant kind of way. "I've been through storms before; they're no' really any trou'le." he explained, then looked in the general direction of the storm. "Though…if you don' know wha' you're looking fo', then you shoul' try to no' look fo' it at all." the blind man chuckled as the storm drew nearer. "After all-wha' bet'er way to fin' things tha' are lost than to be lost yourself?" he asked, rubbing his chin.

Harry looked up in confusion.

"…That made no sense whatsoever…" Harry grumbled, eyeing the blind man.

"It don' nee' to, lad." the old man chuckled, standing up and walking down the sidewalk, seeming to know where he was going as he was walking in a straight line. "It don' nee' to…" his voice faded with the thunder, which was now roaring.

__

**'Interesting man, him.'**

the voice hissed. Harry whimpered and clenched his hands so hard that his fingernails drew blood.** _'Oh, don't be like that. I simply got rid of a problem that had been bothering you for awhile, things just got messy when they started to scream.'_**

"Shut up!" Harry shouted, grabbing at his head. People that were standing next to him nervously shifted away.

**_'What he's saying is true, though…'_** the voice reflected thoughtfully, and Harry could almost see it's head tilt to the side.

_'…What? How could something that makes no sense be true?'_ Harry thought as his response deliberately, walking away from the bus stop, opposite the way the blind man had been going.

**_'How could something that makes sense be real?'_** the voice questioned back. Harry ignored it and kept on walking. He had more important things to deal with.

How would he face his friends? He had ripped apart his family with his bare hands. He had ripped apart Remus. He had just, in effect, ripped apart his life, his second chance at life, and no one would come to help or save him. How DO you save someone from themselves anyways? Send them to a mental asylum? That seemed like a very real possibility…especially with him yelling at himself and grabbing his head occasionally. He wasn't looking forward to when they found him. Yes, when they FOUND him. He would have to run away. But to where?

**_'…May I offer a suggestion?'_** the voice whispered, and he heard an evil high pitched cackling echoing in the back of his head.

_'No.' _Harry answered flatly, walking a little faster.

_**'What?'** _the voice asked, the laughing cutting off abruptly._**'I was just gonna suggest the Forbidden Forest. No one would expect it, and there are plenty of insane things there.'** _The voice chuckled.

_'…What about the monsters?'_ Harry asked, reluctantly agreeing.

_**'I'll take over for you when you sleep. If you die, it would cause some problems for me as well.'** _The voice answered, and Harry could feel it's predatory eyes locking on it's one opportunity.

_'…On one condition.' _Harry said bluntly. _'You will not interact with the inhabitants of Hogwarts. Not unless it's-'_

**'-To save them? I suppose it's only fair.' **the voice agreed. With the compromise in hand, Harry made his way to the platform 9 ¾ to follow the railroad tracks to Hogwarts, then the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
